Shameless
by AmryArtist2010
Summary: EdXOC yaoi. A young wolf leaves his pack and seeks out a new life... and a new mate. Ch 3: Down with the sickness; now up!
1. Open Arms

"Please…"

"Please what Halo? I could have killed you those years ago… I should have… and because of me you lived… the least I could get is a thank you. Yet you shiver and whine under my feet like the dog you are. Pathetic."

"Please… let me go. Kehaar, I beg of you. This is not what we were created for. We are not slaves, please understand this. My legs are weak from lying in that cage for so long each day. My body aches. My lungs beg for fresh air. I am your mate. Spare me. I do you no good sitting in a dungeon. I won't displease you… I know I'm not as strong as the others. But I am smarter than them. I am small… but I can lead. Along side you. Please Kehaar. Let me loose from this prison. I won't try and escape. I promise."

With a swift movement, the man turned and grabbed the boy by his tangled hair. He brought him to his feet and stared down into his gray eyes for a good minute.

"You leave me no choice Halo. I cannot take your whining any longer. You insult me again and again. Though, I do not have the heart to kill you, this time. You may leave. Though, know this. If the rest of the pack catches you on your way out, or if they find you on our land they will bring you to me personally. And if I ever see your miserable face again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

And with that, Kehaar released him and turned before his beaten body could hit the floor...

* * *

><p>Resembol<p>

3 Days Later

He had always been told to stay away from man places. They were dangerous. But there was something about this house. It seemed peaceful. There was a dog in the yard lounging about. A sweet smell, like burning oak, rose from the chimney. There was no commotion, no loud noises like gunfire. It blended nice with the country side. And most importantly, it was far away from Kehaar's land.

He sidled up to the dog and sniffed it tentatively. It smelled like oil. The dog rolled over and grunted. Looking up at him, Den wagged his tail and barked playfully as he rolled in the grass. One of his legs was mechanical... Halo pondered this for a few seconds. He had never seen anything like it.

"Den! Come er' boy!" Den popped up and ran to the porch where a female human was waiting. Halo noticed he was remarkably taller than the dog, but probably weighed less due to his small frame and malnourishment. He sat in the yard. Keeping a distance just in case the humans were dangerous. He sat stiffly and looked around as the cooling wind ruffled his white fur.

His ears pricked when he heard a clicking sound coming from the porch. He looked to see the human conversing with another, blond male.

"No Edward! Don't call it over here!"

"Why not?"

Then he heard it again. Like the human was beckoning him.

He stood up and took a tentative step forward.

"Good boy! Come er!" He said and the female scolded him again.

He walked, as if through a minefield, towards them. He got about ten feet away and stopped. He didn't want to get to cocky just in case it was a trick.

He jumped back when an object landed in front of his feet.

"Edward! Feed a stray dog and it will never leave!"

_They think I'm a dog... well I am much smaller than the others... This can be an advantage. _

He sniffed the object. It was a hunk of cooked beef. He picked it up with his teeth, careful not to damage it, and carried it to the porch and placed it at Ed's feet. He was just afraid that humans were like wolves. The alpha eats first. He just needed to make sure that humans were different.

He sat and looked up at him, ears perked.

"Weird..." He said questioningly. He picked the hunk up and held it out on his palm.

Halo sniffed and slowly took it. He practically swallowed it whole.

"Seems like he's trained or something." Winry said.

"Well, thats not a bad thing."

"Ed, we are not keeping him." She said sternly.

Halo cringed at this.

"Winry! Look how cool this dog is!" He said like that explained everything.

"Look how cool Den is!" She said and pointed to the dog that had gone back to his random wallowing in the grass.

"But Al will love him!"

"Al likes cats."

"...So?..."

He watched, in a wide array of amusement, as Ed tried to win Winry's favor.

_Humans are much less rigid than the pack... even though we are originally made by them we adapted very few of their qualities. At least, that's how Kehaar is..._

"Ed, we'll talk about this later. I have start heading towards the station before I miss my train."

Ed pretended to let out a sigh, but he knew he would get his way eventually. All he had to do was make Winry fall in love with the dog just like he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well first chapter was very vague, I know. But I always suck at first chapters, so it will get better. More character development will happen I promise. <strong>

**And I'm not the best at English. It is not my first language. So, please forgive errors. **

**Reviews are much appreciated! But flames will be ignored. **


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Hey guys, if you wanna check out my drawing of Halo, its my profile picture. (In wolf form that is.) Since ya'll don't really know how he looks as a person yet. It's just a ruff sketch.**

**PS. This chapter is in Halo's POV!**

* * *

><p>It took about an hour, but Winry left for the train station. Ed took me inside even though she told him not to. He gave me a bowl of dog food that I had to force down. I am grateful for it, but to be honest it was awful.<p>

I was nervous to roam about the house by myself, but I also didn't want to be left alone. So, I followed Ed from a distance. He caught on after a few minutes, but didn't seem to mind seeing how I wasn't completely in his business. I watched the odd habits and life style of the human, noticing the differences that our lives hold. When the sun finally went down, and the snow started to fall again, I noticed that not only was I beginning to become tired, that Ed was slowing down too. I had a small freak out when he closed the door to his bedroom, locking me inside, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

Now, as I sit here on the end of the bed, I can't sleep. My eyes slip closed ever so often, but I never can fall asleep. I gaze around the room, out the window at the snow, at the head of the bed where Ed lightly snores. I find myself staring. Like the dog, he also has metal limbs. I can hear them creaking when he moves even the slightest. But its not just the metal that fascinates me. Its the human itself. Even riddled with scars, hair a mess and falling across his face, asleep with his stomach out, he still seems... perfect.

I lay my head down on my paws and continue to stare. Slowly, my eyes become heavy. For some reason, I don't even want to sleep, but my exhaustion kicks in. I let my eyes close, and soon enough I'm asleep.

...

I wake up to a sickening feeling.

I'm cold. Shaking for the matter. My stomach feels like its being squeezed and my vision is spotted. And on top of that, my head is pounding the force of a migraine. I squeeze my eyes shut, pull the covers over my body, and curl up in the fetal position.

I jump when I hear a loud bleeping noise.

Wait...

I take a deep breath and the scent of cotton, not deer skin, floods my nose. I realize that I'm not at home in my den, that I'm in a man place.

I had forgotten that I often change form in my sleep. How could I be so stupid?

I conjure the strength and try to block the pain as I lift my self to look around. Luckily, Ed is no where to be seen. I spot the source of the noise. A alarm clock on the nightstand was going off. It read 4:30 in the morning. No wonder its still dark outside. With each beep, the tension on my head gets that much tighter.

I was just figuring it out when I hear the door handle rattle. I try to pull myself together and shift. But I can't. I try but my skin still remains smooth.

I panic and back to the side of the bed against the wall. Not only is my identity about to be exposed, but my ailment is throwing all of my senses off.

I can feel the sweat running down my nose as the door opens. Its only been a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity.

Edward is talking on the phone as he enters the door. He flips the light on illuminating the room.

"Yeah, let me get this damn alarm clock. I think its broken or something."

He takes a few steps in and stops short.

"Uhm..." He mumbles into the receiver.

"Fullmetal?" I hear on the other end.

"Imma have to call you back..." He shuts the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" He looks me up and down and I see his eyebrow twitch slightly. "Why the hell are you naked in my bed?"

I slight blush overcomes my ghostly white face.

"Uhm... Edward... its me.." I manage to spit out.

Damn...

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! I like cliff hangers so get used to it. Next chapter will be longer. <strong>

**And since I only got one review last chapter, next chapter won't be posted until I get at least 3 on this chapter. (which is not much to ask.) **

**Be sure to check out the pic! (mentioned at the top.) **


	3. Down With the Sickness

"I've never seen you in my life!" Edward yells.

"Just give me time to explain." Halo announces calmly.

"Explain what? Why there's a creeper in my bed?"

"Its me!"

"If your that Trevor guy Winry's been talking to, you better check your shit cause you got the wrong room! She's not even here right now!"

"Wait, wha? Who the hell is Trevor?"

"So, you're not Trevor…?"

"No! I don't even know a Trevor!"

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Jesus… My name is Halo."

"Who the fu…"

"The dog!"

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling the police."

"No! Don't do that."

"You're insane!'

"No, I'm not! " As soon as Edward has the first two digits of 911 punched in, he sees a sudden movement out his peripheral.

_Nice. Now it decides to work. _

Ed drops the phone as Halo stares up at him with glassy, animal eyes.

"How the hell did you do that?" Edward yells looking around as if some explanation was going to come out of the wall. Halo simply barks to grab his attention and turns back.

"See?" He says calmly.

The pains suddenly snatch his attention back. He groans quietly.

_Oh god…_

"That doesn't explain much! What are y-…?" Edward tries to spit out. But he stops short as Halo's face becomes even more pale, and his lunch is relocated to the bedroom floor.

"Damn it…" Halo mumbles as the acid burns the back of his throat.

"Are you okay?" Edward takes a few hesitant steps towards the bed as Halo's still body leans over the edge like there was going to be a finale to the opening act.

Halo's eyes once again glaze over, like a shark in feeding, and his body slinks down on the bed. His head thumps as the blood rushes to his brain. His body starts to shiver slightly.

"Oh god…" Edward rushes to him and lifts his face up so that he doesn't choke if he were to vomit again.

_What the hell do I do?_

Just as he goes to move in an attempt to grab the phone, Halo's eyes snap back to their regular shade of blue. The now violent shivering stops abruptly, and he looks up at Edward and weakly mumbles.

"Don't…"

"Are you alright? You just… I don't even know…" Edward says worriedly.

"…Help…" Halo mumbles and looks feebly up at him. His face is mostly covered by his raven hair in an attempt to hide his watering eyes and reddened face. Even though he knows he needs the help, he doesn't want to show all of his weakness.

"Oh shit…" Edward says as he looks down at him. He scratches his head awkwardly not really knowing what to do exactly.

_He just looks so…pathetic… I'm weak when it comes to a cute face… God did I really just think that?_

"Well, umm, I guess we could get you a bath? Maybe? I don't know… umm.."

_Seeing how he just had a spasm on my bed he's probably not going to want to talk much. Or move for the matter. But I can't let him sit here in his own puke… _

Halo watches silently as Ed leaves the room and enters the bathroom. A few seconds later he hears the water come on and Edward emerges again with the same awkward look on his face.

_I don't know why this feels so wrong… I've seen all of it before… It's simply one man helping another man take a bath because one is ill. Nothing creepy or weird about it…_

Ed reaches around him to pick him up bridal stile. Halo in turn shoots him the death stare as if Ed were about to go drown him. Though, he can't really fight it. So, he just conjures up a small growl. Ed looks down at him with a not so intimidated look.

"Oh shut up. You're a werewolf and you're scared of some water?"

He feels how light Halo really is. Though, he wants to study the creature, he doesn't want to make it painstakingly obvious by looking straight down. Not that a creature like Halo would care about something so trivial as being naked, seeing how wolves don't wear clothes and all. Or at least that's how it seemed. So, every few steps or so Ed would sneak a peak down and immediately avert his eyes in embarrassment.

He leans against Ed's chest and clenches his fists as some unseen force burdens him. Though, he truly is afraid of water, about halfway through the room he feels safe. He knows he needs to get cleaned up, but for some reason being in Ed's arms makes him feel secure.

He doesn't really have a choice when Ed lowers him down into the warm water. He jumps slightly at first and then relaxes as he feels Ed's arms leave him. Its not as much water as Halo's imagination thought it would be.

Edward studies him nonchalantly as he sits in the tub. Halo sits with his hands wrapped around his legs and his face buried in his knees. Ed notices that his pale skin is riddled with scars big and small. His figure is awfully small and feminine, not what you would normally expect of a werewolf.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ed says to break the silence. It hasn't been that long, maybe five minutes, but it seemed like an extremely long time. He doesn't want to actually wash the boy because that would be even more awkward. But he doesn't really seem to be doing it himself.

"Yeah…" He mumbles through his hair. "…Thanks…"

He rubs some water on his face and sighs deeply.

"What exactly was that?" Edward asks seriously.

"I don't know…"

"I have to admit that was kind of scary…"

"…yeah…" Halo says sadly.

_He seems distant. Like something more is bothering him. _

"So… I guess I'll go get you some clothes." Ed says as he hands Halo a towel.

Ed hears him exiting the tub as he looks for some of his smaller clothes.

He returns with a pair of boxers, some sleeping pants, and a white t-shirt and sits them on the sink.

Halo pears down at the pile in confusion. Ed was just glad that now he had a towel to cover up with.

"What?"

Halo picks up the boxers like they were radioactive.

"Its clean. I promise."

"What is it?" Halo asks not wanting to look stupid.

"Underwear. Please tell me you know how to put them on."

"Umm…"

"They cover your groin up. I'm not helping you put them on. The shirt and the pants, maybe, but not those."

Edward steps out the bathroom and closes the door. He wait's a second until he hears a tentative "Ed…" on the other side.

He looks in to see that Halo had correctly put on the boxers thank god. He looked so boyish just standing there looking at what he had accomplished.

"Now what?" Halo asks excitingly. He was so happy that he was wearing his first piece of clothing.

"Put these on over those." He says as he hands him the pants.

_What an exponential recovery. I hasn't been half an hour and he's already looking ten times better. I wonder what happened… maybe it's a wolf thing?_

"Okay, Ed. This doesn't look like yours." He says questioningly as he looks down at his new pj's. He tugs at the shirt like there was something wrong with it.

"Well they're pajamas and they're ten times too big on you."

"They're soft." Halo says happily.

"Yeah, so were my sheets until a dog upchucked on them."

"Wolf." Halo corrected.

"Whatever. You'll have to be a dog when Winry's around. No more being human, or wolf."

"So you are keeping me?" Halo exclaimed.

_Sigh._ "I suppose so."

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated! <strong>


End file.
